


The Kohona White Flame

by WolfDMoonStone



Series: White Flame [3]
Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfDMoonStone/pseuds/WolfDMoonStone
Summary: when Todoroki Moon was young she saw her mother pour boiling hot water on her youngest brother's face. When she was young she watched her father beat her mother half to death and almost kill her twin. Now she is on a journey to find a home... A family. With her youngest brother, she finds herself in Konoha.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: White Flame [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975297
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

when I was a little girl. all I could remember was my father causing me and my sibling's pain. father would train us to be the next number one hero in Japan and take the place of all-might. my twin brother and I would always rebel against him which caused us more pain and abuse than the rest of our siblings but when our youngest brother got his powers father expected both him, my twin, and I to do his bidding. 

I was blessed with the heavenly flame. It is a white fire. my father saw this as an opportunity for him to train his three most prized children. As we grew up my Twin and I defended our youngest brother who was more accepting of the abuse than we were, but when mom hurt Shoto by pouring boiling water on his face. father lost it and beat her half to death. I was hiding under the kitchen counter when it happened. my twin brother Toya was badly burned on his chest up to his face up to his ears and parts of his lower eyes along with his hands and arms were burned. he came in to help mother after he heard her scream for help as father beat her half to death. I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything as I watched my twin brother get burned alive, and my mother gets almost beaten to death... I was seven when this happened

after that, I stopped fighting him. 

I broke.

Father told us Toya died and to never speak of him again. I cried only to get slapped away for showing weakness.

I learned to accept this lifestyle. 

if our father was not happy, I would get hurt. 

if our father was happy I won't get hurt.

and me being the oldest out of 4 I am the one to take most punishments.

so long as we as a family kept him happy no harm would come to us. 

I learned that so long as Father is training me he is taking away from training Shoto. I learned that as long as I cook dinner right, Fuyumi won't get yelled at or beaten. also learned that as long as I keep Natsuo's temper in check nothing bad will happen. and most important all I learned not to make the same mistakes as my mother did so I would never have to see or go through the abuse she went through.


	2. Naruto our reckless child of the village

in the Village of Konoha a young child ran through the streets with a frown on his face. he had bright blond hair and 6 cute whisker marks that everyone thought was a birthmark since he had them when he was born. he was a very kind-hearted young boy but sadly no one in the Kohona village saw that. they saw him as a demon and a problem child... all but two people in the young boy's life. 

as he walked he got to his old apartment, which was owned by a young woman by the name of Todoroki Amaterasu also known as Tera for short. she was always so kind to the young blond boy causing her to be neglected or treated terribly by some of the villagers. 

"Hello Naruto," a voice said from behind the boy just as he was about to close his front door. the Blond turned and smiled slightly at the 19-year old that was leaving his apartment that he shared with the owner. "how are you doing today"

"hi, Shoto... I'm ok" the Boy... Naruto told the older boy who smiled kindly at him. it still shook him to his core whenever the kind Todoroki family looked at him without hate. Todoroki Shoto was shy but still showed his kindness through small acts and hugs. Miss Todoroki Amaterasu was more open but more fearful when it came to it and would hug naruto all the time and even give him small pecks on his forehead whenever he did something good. "I've been going to school... I got in trouble today when I was caught defacing the Hokage Monument." Naruto laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

"that's interesting... Sister wanted to invite you to eat later tonight but got caught up." Shoto smiled as he pats Narutos head softly. "she said since you have been going to Shinobi school you haven't been around much"

"oh yeah... I would love to" Naruto smiled at his older brother figure. "where are you going," he asked kindly as he now walked next to him to walk out of the building and to the front of the building where a small shop was attached. 

"I have to take over the store since one of the other workers got sick last week. sister is out talking to the Nara clan heads wife if you would like to wait for her." Shoto smiled knowing that Naruto was close to his older sister. 

"no I'm ok... do you need help with anything Shoto-Kun" 

"Sure... you can help me cook the meat we have" Shoto smiled remembering the first time he met the young boy.

##  _FlashBack_

_Shoto was around 14 when he first saw Naruto. Naruto looked to be about 7 or 8 years old at the time._

_Shoto was helping out his big sister with her newly opened food shop when his sister suddenly paused to look at the entrance of the store. as she did she smiled kindly and waved causing Shoto to turn and look at the opening. he saw a young blond there. he was peeking from the side of the entrance staring at the food only to look shocked when Tera smiled and waved at him._

_"Hello dear," the 25-year-old said as she called him over "would you like something to eat" she smiled. the blond looked around finding no one else but him there. he then pointed at himself confused. "yes you dear... would you like to come in from the cold" she asked again. the blond nodded as Tera walked from the counter to get the child. "can you tell me your name" the woman asked him._

_"..." the child didn't say anything and just stared up at her with huge hopeful eyes. she didn't say anything after that and held out her hand for him to hold and follow her. the child slowly walked away from the wall and toward the woman and held her hand. she smiled at him and started to lead him to the counter where Shoto was waiting._

_"Hello," Shoto said as he waved kindly at the child. "I'm Shoto... and you," he asked._

_"i... I'm" the boy tried to start but the fear of them probably treating him like the rest of the villagers scared him. "I'm... Naruto" the boy whispered_

_"that's a lovely name" the woman smiled as she went to the other side of the counter and started to cook. "I'm Todoroki Amaterasu but you can call me Tera"_

_"you... have a pretty name," Naruto said kindly thinking her name was pretty._

_"thank you dear... why don't you talk to Shoto as I make you two something to eat." she smiled as she continued to cook._

_"where are you coming from Naruto..." Shoto asked as he tried to start up a conversation with the young blond._

_"um... im from the orphanage ..."_

_"really. big sis said that the lady that works there is mean but she is only acting nice is that true" Shoto asked_

_"um..."_

_"she said that she has seen her drop her smile whenever she is around children or animals. big sis says that if even animals don't like you after meeting you the first time that means your a bad person..."_

_"Really," Naruto asked as he remembered all the contact he has had with animals in his short life._

_"yes and but is it true... is she really mean"_

_"I don't know..."_

_"It's fine dear you don't have to answer that. why not talk about something else. the woman asked as she nodded to Shoto._

_"do you have a lot of friends," Shoto asked as he turned in his seat._

_"... not really," the child said as he shook his head._

_"well... me neither..." Shoto said as he continued to spin his seat._

_"do... do you wanna be my friend," Naruto asked shyly looking at the ground. Shoto stopped spinning for a moment before starting again._

_"Sure... you might be younger than me but you seem nice," Shoto said as he continued to Spin._

_"well I'm glad you two are friends but please turn your seat so you can eat Shoto," Tera said as she placed a food bowl in front of both of them. Shoto smiled a small kind smile to his older sister and nodded and turned his seat around. Naruto just looked at the bowl confused and looked up at Shoto._

_"what is it," Naruto asked_

_"It's called Soba." Tera smiled "I made yours hot so be careful"_

_"yea I like mine cold," Shoto said as he started to eat. this was a start of a good relationship between them all. that later would lead to them inviting naruto to live in the apartment complex._

* * *

_a year after meeting Naruto, he got kicked out of the orphanage. he was walking around the village trying to find shelter after his first week of being homeless. he was having a hard time since none of the villagers were giving him food or money._

_he was dirty and tired. so when he got to an old restaurant he used to go to he quickly went inside. it wasn't busy just a couple of ninja eating and teenagers inside ready to leave._

_"Naruto" someone called from inside. Naruto quickly turned and smiled when he saw Shoto but frowned when he saw Shoto's face. "TERA" Shoto quickly yelled as he took off his apron and walked to Naruto who gave him a small smile that didn't meet his eyes. Shoto bent down and started to look him over for injuries._

_"What is it Shoto," Tera asked as she came from the back of the shop. she gasped as she saw Naruto standing next to a worried Shoto. some of the Ninja turned to look at them but didn't say anything. "Naruto what happened" she quickly said as she ran to him and like Shoto started to inspect him._

_"hey misses Todoroki" he tried to smile as tears started to come to his eyes because after a week she was the only one to be worried or show any care for him. before anyone can say anything else Naruto started to cry. Tera quickly picked him up and told Shoto he was in charge while she went to make sure Naruto was alright. Shoto just nodded and watched them walk inside to the living area of the shop. The ninja just gave a confused look before whispering among themselves as Shoto went back to work with a worried expression._

_Upstairs Tera was making Naruto a warm bath with a lot of bubbles and getting him some clothes to change into as Naruto stood next to her. she hadn't asked what happened, sensing he didn't want to talk about it yet._

_as Naruto continued to cry holding on to Tera tightly and not letting her go as she tried to get him in the bath._

_"Naruto please get in the bath," Tera said kindly as she tried to get him to let go of her dress. " I promise you that I will not be going anywhere but you must get in the bath so you can get clean. I have to get some clothes from the shop over for you dear" she tried only to have Naruto hold on to her tighter. she let out a sigh as she hugged him. "how about this. I go after you are done with your bath and you can stay with Shoto while I get you some more clothes." she offered. Naruto calmed down slowly and nodded his head not wanting to be alone again._

_"o... ok" he cried as he let her undress him and place him in the warm bath that was waiting for him. she started to scrub him clean starting with his hair and then to the rest of him. by the end of it Tera had to get him one of Shoto's old shirts and they were on there way back downstairs. once down there the Ninja were the only ones there with Shoto in the counter cooking up a Ramen for Naruto who was in love with the dish._

_Shoto smiled when he saw them walking out from the living area and placed the food in front of Naruto who was wiping away his tears._

_"Shoto please watch him I'm going to get him some clothes from the store across from here" she quickly said as hs grabbed her purse and giving them both a kiss on their forehead and walked out. Shoto just nodded and went to clean the dishes as he kept an eye on Naruto who was quiet as he ate the warm meal. the Ninja in the shop kept looking at Naruto as he cried and continued to talk among themselves again. Shoto noticed that but continued to do his work as naruto looked at him._

_"Are you alright Naruto?" Shoto asked as he continued to clean looking at the young boy who only nodded as he finished his meal. minutes later once Naruto was finished Tera walked back in with a bag and carried Naruto back upstairs as he held on to her tightly._

_"Naruto please tell me what happened," she asked of him as she placed him on the bed and placing the bag next to him. "I'm worried" she called_

_"the.. the mean... lady kicked... me out... o... off the... orphanage... and... everyone was I so mean... and no one... helped me..." he cried as he tried to rub away the tears._

_"it's ok... it's ok Naruto let it all out," Tera said as she rubbed his back letting him cry on her. "you won't have to worry about that anymore" she whispered as she hugged him tighter. she held on to him until he fell asleep._

_"excuse me is everything alright," a Ninja said as Tera came out from the back. she looked paniced for a moment before she gave a smiled and nodded to him as she went to her brother to help clean trying to avoid the mans eyes._

_"yes everything is fine would you like something else," she asked before looking at the clock. "we are going to have to close early today I can put anything you wish in a to go box"_

_"oh... no thank you... I saw what happened with the little boy... do you need someone to take him out of your hands" he asked of her knowing that his father would want to know what was happening with naruto._

_"no, thank you. I know the boy personally and I can take care of him until he is on his feet." she smiled as she went around him to pick up the plates on the tables behind him. the ninja just nodded and paid for his friends and himself before walking out of the restaurant and instantly going to the Hokage tower where he knew his father was going to be._

_not even a week later Naruto was given an apartment by the Hokage in the Todoroki residence and an allowance after a ton of begging and pranking from Naruto's behalf._

* * *

when Naruto moved in with them they mostly made sure that he had clothes on his back along with good healthy food. they visited him almost every day and if one day they didn't they would invite him over to their home to eat a warm meal. he was always kind and would tell them about his day and even help them around their shop whenever they needed help along with Shikamaru (whenever he wasn't lazy) and Choji who mostly offered since his parents respected her restaurant and she would give him food after they were done. 

Shoto was very glad he met the young boy. Naruto was his first friend he made since he came to the village with his older sister 10 years ago. 

he also knows that Naruto always made her smile and that he reminded her of her twin brother he could barely remember. he feels bad that he can't really relate to her pain even though they both knew the pain of what their father and mother did.


	3. Our Lazy child named Shikamaru and the Uchiha's Mystery

earlier that day as Tera was taking a break from working when a child popped out of nowhere and made himself at home in her lap and fell asleep. he was out like a light once he made it to her lap and all Tera could do was smile and pat his hair lightly before turning to face Shoto who just stared at the boy in her lap confused before shaking his head and walking away. 

"Shika please wake up my break is almost over," she asked of him. as she continued to pat his head

"why do you have to work if you own the shop," he asked. he didn't open his eyes or move but she knew he was awake... half awake.

"because Shika..." she started as she sat him up slightly. "I have to set an example for everyone that works here... I'm the leader here and if I slack off that means so can they..."

"but if you ordered them to work you wouldn't have that problem" Shikamaru sighed annoyed he was moved. 

"yes but no one likes to be ordered around right... how would you feel if your mom ordered you around and she did nothing all day," she asked as she played with the young 11-year-olds hair. 

"i... would get mad" he sighed seeing her point opening his eyes.

"Is there something I could help you with Shika you never come around right after school since your mom always yells at you for coming home late"

"Mom wants you to come over so you can talk to her about something" he sighed out as he closed his eyes again "dads not going to be there," he told her

"let me just tell Shoto where I am going to go and I can join you at your home Shika" she smiled before getting up from her seat and placing his head on a pillow that was next to them. even when Shikamaru was young he could tell that Tera didn't like his father. He would ask her why but she would always avoid the question. he asked his parents but they always tell him that they didn't know either which was odd since according to him his mom knew everything and his dad was just as smart as her. he tried to avoid having his dad home when she was over because she always made his mother calm down around him and let him sleep on her lap and even play Shogi with him. he turned in his pillow thinking. she was very kind to everyone but whenever he sees her she always backs her way out of any situation she doesn't like quickly before anyone could notice. 

"I'm back," Tera said as she smiled at him kindly. before grabbing her bag and going next to the lazy boy. "are you ready to go" she asked him all he did was let out a small growl and nod his head before getting up and walking out of the shop with Tera following. "how was school today" she asked kindly as they walked. her dress flowed as she took a step.

"it was such a drag... Naruto got into trouble again" he sighed out knowing that Naruto was close to her and she would probably deal with him later. "he painted the Hokage Monument and we had to redo the Transformation Jutsu " 

"Shika" she called as she smiled kindly. 

"yeah yeah I know he does it to get attention but why do people treat him so badly," he asked her as he turned to face her. 

"I'm not sure... why do you think they do Shika" 

"I don't know either... I asked dad and he said I should hold my own opinion on him." Shikamaru said as he walked with his hands behind his head. "he didn't answer the question" 

"Maybe he wanted you to be his friend without your fearing if he if he might like him or not" 

"yeah but he doesn't act like that with Choji just Naruto."

"Yes that's true but you have to remember Choji's dad has been his best friend since they were young. he knows Choji personally unlike Naruto... why don't you try to talk to him more now that you two are going to become ninja" 

"I guess," he said as they continued to walk. the rest of the walk was silent as Tera knew that Shikamaru found it troublesome to talk. may the lords help his future wife with the level of laziness the boy had... or help him...

" SHIKAMARU" a voice yelled from the house they were getting closer to. Tera gave Shikamaru a look before a giggle came out at Shikamaru's scared face.

"did your mom really want to talk to me or are you using me as a scapegoat," Tera asked 

"She said she wanted to talk to you yesterday..."

"but did she ask you to come and get me"

"... " Shikamaru didn't say anything as his mother came out of the house angry. the look instantly went away as she saw her best friend standing with her son. "Tera I haven't seen you in weeks how have you been," she asked her kindly. almost like she was never angry at her son

"oh I saw Shikamaru walking home and decided to come with him considering I haven't seen you in so long" she lied with a smile on her face. Shikamaru let out a sigh only to look at her shocked at what she said next " but if you are too busy I could always go back home" she smiled 

"no, it's fine. Shikamaru just got into some trouble in school that's all. come on in ill start on some tea," Yoshino said as she dragged her inside. 

"you owe me one kiddo" she laughed as Shikamaru followed. Yoshino heard but ignored it knowing what Shikamaru did to get out of trouble. 

"so Tera why don't you tell me how you've been. I hear that Shoto has been trying to come to a deal with the village council to buy another building." Yoshino said as she sat the tea down in front of her. there was already sitting down next to Shikamaru who was falling asleep as he laid down again on her lap. 

"oh yes. we are planning to move to another location since the place we are living in has become so small over time."

"you have been living there since you arrived 10 years ago... I can try to see if I can get you to move closer to the clan grounds if you like." 

"oh, not it's alright. if I move Naruto would most likely move with us and I know how most people feel about him. I don't want to cause any discomfort when we move more than we already are."

"it's no problem everyone in the Nara clan likes him or at least put-ups with him... considering his antics. and I'm sure the clan members would love to have your restaurant closer to home so they don't have to walk so far after they finish a mission." 

"I mean that is true... but the distance is too great... I don't know if we will be able to carry everything or how many Genin I would need to hire to get the job done." 

"oh don't worry about that I could always ask (threaten) Shikaku to figure it out for you" she offered only to ignore how tense she saw Tera get before it disappeared.

"I guess," Tera said as she played with the spoon she had in her tea. "so how is your clothes business," she asked her kindly. 

"oh, it's going great. I am so glad you convinced me to sell some of my outfits that was a great idea." she smiled as she drank her tea. Over the years Yoshino had known Tera. she knows that she always liked cool tea, never hot or she would wait until it cooled down completely until she drank it. Yoshino always found it odd that she did that but she never asked why since she could tell it was personal and Shoto did it as well with his food. 

"I am glad everything is working out for you Yoshino. are you going to pick up Shikamaru tomorrow after school" 

"yes of course it's when we find out if he graduated." Yoshino said with a small glared to her son. "even with those terrible grades he has been getting the past year." Tera giggled as Shikamaru turned and faced her stomach allowing her to pet his hair and block his mother's view of his face.

"oh is that so..." Tera laughed kindly as she continued to pet his hair. "I was just wondering because I will be picking up Naruto from school. I hear he has been having a hard time..." she sighed as she drank her tea.

"oh yes... I heard so too... did you hear... Shikamaru can you go to your room or outside so I can talk to your aunty alone" Yoshino asked her son as she noticed that he was paying close attention to their conversation. he growled but nodded as his mom yelled at him. once he was out of sight Yoshino turned to Tera. "I've heard from Shikamaru about how Ino has been acting in class."

"oh, Naruto has been telling me to along with Sasuke, Choji, Kiba, and Shino" Tera sighed as she continued to drink her tea knowing that the gossip was going to get interesting "those girls aren't going to get anywhere in life if they continue to chase Sasuke like they are now." 

"agreed. I heard that Sakura almost got expelled because she was bullying another student over his attention" 

"oh don't let the other little girls fool you. I heard from Naruto and Kiba who were there that the girl was talking about Sakura in front of Sasuke and she punched the girl for insulting her in front of him."

"those girls are going to give a bad name for all kunoichi if they keep this up."Yoshino sighed out as she too drank from her teacup. "oh and Shikamaru also told me that Ino was going to confess her ever so much undying love to Sasuke in the morning when he walks into the classroom... just a heads up because I know how close you are to him" 

"I'll make sure to tell him tonight when I see him," Tera said. "I'm going to have to take a long way home but he has been very irritated lately with all their antics I'm afraid he might snap at one of them soon..."

"I don't see how he has held himself after three years if all of them are chasing him like that... I don't know how his brother did it when he was in school..."

"how do you think Itachi is," Tera asked as she looked down. Yoshino could tell that this was about to get personal and confidential so she quickly put her cup down and raised her privacy seals before relaxing again 

"from what you told me last time he has been getting along with his new partner and they started to talk about going after the Bijuu..."

"yes... but... "

* * *

let me explain something. when Tera and Shoto first got to the village, Tera made friends with Mikoto. Mikoto was kind to her and even offered to house her until she got everything together. and in that time Tera got close to both Itachi and Shisui and when it came time for the Uchiha massacre, Shisui came to tell her first after Danzo took out his eye. she quickly hid him and told Mikoto about the plans only to find out that the Uchiha head family already knew. Mikoto hugged her closest friend and asked her to take care of Sasuke for her. she cried but agreed to that and went to the school to pick up Sasuke. he spent the night in her house along with Naruto who claimed it to be a sleepover. as they did that Shoto took care of them and Tera snuck out to talk to Itachi. she caught him just as he was about to leave with blood all over him and explained what his mother told him only for Shisui to come out of nowhere disobeying Tera's orders of staying hidden and give Itachi his only eye. Itachi later left after confirming that Tera will take care of Sasuke.

during that time Tera was also close with Yoshino and asked the Nara clan head woman along with the Nara clan Leader to hide Shisui for her. they agreed after finding out the truth about Danzo and quickly took him into the deer forest they lived by and into an abandon underground Nara temple. Shisui would get food from Yoshino every day. Tera would visit whenever she could and he also got the care he needed to get better. Shikaku having been the first time to ever look Tera in the eye promised to her that no one will ever find him unless he wanted to be found. 

after that happened AMBU showed up at her door the next day and asked if Sasuke was there since they couldn't find him anywhere. Tera playing along asked them what was wrong. they didn't explain anything to her and took Sasuke. Naruto woke up confused as to why his rival wasn't there. he was about to run out and look for him only to be stopped by Shoto who explained to him that Sasuke was picked up by the AMBU. he didn't understand but when Sasuke came back to pick up his things Narutos smile dropped at his kinda-friends face. Sasuke had been crying before he got there and instantly started to cry into Tera who hugged him tightly trying not to cry herself. The AMBU explained the situation to her (even though she already knew) and told her that they will be taking him to his new apartment. she tried to reason with him to let Sasuke live there but they said that the order was final. once Sasuke was done she told him he could visit whenever he pleased.

he agreed and left with the AMBU. later she found out that it was under Danzo's orders not to let the boy make any contact with her since he knew how close she was with the Uchiha clan. Shoto was the one that had to go and tell the Hokage of the injustice of the situation and came back with the legal custody of Sasuke in case anything happened she would be held responsible but sadly he still had to live in that apartment. it contradicted with the custody but Sasuke came over more now that the AMBU didn't stop him. 

* * *

"Shisui has been asking about you Tera," Yoshino said as they continued to talk. "he said you haven't gone to see him the last couple of days with Shoto." 

"I know... can you tell him I'm sorry. I've been so busy with the shop and taking care of Naruto and Sasuke and making sure they have whatever they need for their graduation..." 

"don't worry I explained to him the situation but he wants you to come to visit soon. he wants to know if Sasuke is doing ok" 

"oh... ill visit whenever I can," Tera said as she finished her tea only to pour more tea into her cup. 

a couple of minutes later Shikamaru came back in sensing that the conversation was less tense than before. he happily took his spot on Tera's lap before actually falling asleep. Tera and Yoshino talked for a couple more hours before it got dark. once she had to leave she smiled kindly at Shikamaru before moving his head to a pillow and moving to leave. 


End file.
